


back for you

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Returning Home, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soldier Derek, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Stiles' birthday, and Derek surprises him... twice.





	back for you

Derek meets John at the airport, his heart already thundering in his chest. Not only because in a few hours he’ll get to see Stiles, but also because he gets to see  _ John _ . He finds him at the baggage claim, just like they discussed, and the proud grin that appears on John’s face makes tears gather in the corners of derek’s eyes. 

 

John meets him halfway, arms open for Derek to fall into. “Welcome home, son.”

 

Derek squeezes him that much harder then, the tears finally spilling over. John holds him tighter as well and claps him on the back. 

 

After a few emotional moments, John pulls back, his hands cupping derek’s face, still wearing that proud grin, though now it's gone watery. 

 

Derek clears his throat, trying to gather himself. “Do you have it?”

 

“In my pocket,” John confirms, patting his sheriff’s jacket pocket. “You ready to go then?”

 

With a deep sigh, Derek says, “As I'll ever be.” 

 

On their way out of the airport, a few people stop Derek to thank him for his service, and it never fails to make him feel both proud and bashful. He tries to catch up with John as much as he can on the drive over, but his mind is elsewhere, and his heart is still pounding heavily. When they pull onto the street and Derek can see their house, he feels like he's going to pass out. All he can hear is the blood rushing through his ears as he shakily exits the car once it's parked. 

 

John gives his shoulder a squeeze and it helps ground Derek. He can hear the party in the backyard, people talking and laughing, and he knows that Stiles is amongst them somewhere. His hands are clammy as they open the gate leading into the backyard, and… 

 

He sees Stiles. 

 

His back is to Derek, Scott having distracted him with conversation. Scott’s eyes flit to Derek quickly but they're back on Stiles before he can notice. Derek’s heart instantly calms at the sight of Stiles. He's in need of a haircut, but so is Derek. 

 

Most of the other people in the backyard take notice of Derek, and they all smile knowingly and nod when John brings his finger to his lips to tell them to keep quiet. 

 

Derek slowly makes his way over to Stiles, who throws his head back in laughter at something Scott’s said to him, and Derek’s chest constricts, because  _ god _ , he's missed hearing that in person. 

 

As soon as Stiles is within reach, Derek stops, just a foot and a half away. 

 

“Hey, Stiles, I have a question,” Scott says then. 

 

“What's up, buddy?” Stiles replies. 

 

Scott smiles, wide and crooked, and asks, “What's the one thing you wanted for your birthday?” 

 

Stiles pauses, cocking his head to the side. “You already told me you got me those collectible comics, Scottie. I don't need anything else.” 

 

Derek closes the final gap between them then, his hands going to Stiles’s hips and rests his forehead on the back of Stiles’s neck. Stiles tenses in his arms, his own hands coming down to touch the ones holding onto him, tracing over each knuckle,  _ knowing _ . 

 

“Would you settle for me?” Derek asks, softly. 

 

Stiles spins around, dislodging Derek’s hands, his face flushing red and eyes wide, tears welling up in them. He drops the drink in his hand, sending the contents splashing on the grass. Derek grins so big it hurts. 

 

Slowly, so slowly, Stiles lifts his hands. They're shaking, and Derek understands. They settle on his cheeks, thumbs brushing underneath Derek’s eyes. Stiles breaks then, face crumbling as he gives into the sobs trying to escape him. 

 

“You're home,” he cries. 

 

Derek's pulls until Stiles collapses into him, breathes in the scent of Stiles, let's out a sob of his own. 

 

“I'm home,” Derek rasps. 

 

Everyone applauds and cheers as they clutch at each other. Stiles pulls back far enough to grasp Derek’s face and kiss him. There's tears and snot but it's perfect. 

 

“Happy birthday, buddy,” Scott says, clapping stiles on the back. 

 

“Fuck all of you very much,” Stiles says in reply, making everyone laugh. 

 

Stiles and Derek hug for a while longer, trading kisses and reverent touches. John comes over to tell Stiles happy birthday and Stiles hugs John hard enough that John’s face turns red. 

 

“I can't believe you pulled this off,” Stiles murmurs, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes and nose. 

 

“Actually, I, uh,” Derek starts, his heart beginning to pick up its pace again. “I have one more surprise for you.”

 

“What else could you possibly get me that would be better than this?” Stiles muses. 

 

“Well…” Derek trails off, reaching into his pocket to grab the small, velvet box and kneeling. Stiles immediately starts shaking his head with new tears in his eyes, dropping to his knees as well. Derek laughs. “You're messing up the tradition.”

 

“Fuck the tradition,” Stiles declares, breath hitching as he sniffles.

 

Derek laughs again. “I've been away for a while--”

 

“A year,” Stiles interjects. 

 

“Right, I've been away for a year,” Derek corrects. “And it's been hell not being near you. Every day was a struggle to get through, wishing I could be home, here, with you. Wishing I could fall asleep next to you and wake up with you still there.” Stiles shuffles closer, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “I counted the days, Stiles. Every single one until I was finally able to come home to you. And I don't want to ever go another day with you not being  _ mine _ , officially, legally, in the eyes of the law.” Stiles huffs a laugh at that. “So, will you please  _ finally _ marry me?”

 

“Of course I will,” Stiles says on a whisper, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. 

 

Derek kisses him then, and there's more clapping and cheering, but it's all background noise. 

 

When they separate a moment later, Stiles stares into Derek’s eyes in disbelief, before bursting out, “I'm getting married, bitches!” He pumps a fist in the air, then stands, pulling Derek up with him. As soon as Derek is steady, Stiles jumps and wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. 

 

“I love you,” Derek says, only loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

 

Stiles whispers back, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of staying up until nearly 6am watching soldiers returning home videos on youtube... i only have myself to blame.
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/kudos <3 xx


End file.
